Between worlds
by juliannaspencer21
Summary: A sequel to the Angela Marie Snape, This tells the story their youngest child, Aiyanna who at the age of sixteen was murdered on the night of her brother's wedding, she comes back as an Angel of Death looking for the person who killed her and do justice.


Between Worlds

Summary: A sequel to the Angela Marie Snape, This tells the story their youngest child, Aiyanna who at the age of sixteen was murdered on the night of her brother's wedding, she comes back as an Angel of Death looking for the person who killed her and do justice.

Disclaimer: Hp does not belong to me it belongs to J.K. Rowlings… the children and Angela are mine however

* * *

Chapter One: The Death and Rebirth of Aiyanna Marie Potter

In the space of twenty-four years, there had been peace, all the death eaters have either been killed or were stuck in Azkaban for the remainder of their lives, except for Draco whom they found out was not really following the orders of Voldemort and of the shade. Remus married Nyphandora Tonks and had Teddy Lupin, Sirius was named Godfather, and Sirius married too after he was found innocent, his assets were returned to him and Peter Pettigrew was killed in his place. Severus retired from teaching and there was a new professor teaching in his place. Harry and Angela had once more child before

A steady wind blew from the ship that his brother was getting married in, the girl was sixteen years old born on November 14, she was the youngest, she looked at the sea, and they were on a cruise ship because his brother was marrying a muggleborn witch.

Aiyanna looked on as the ship slowly filled with people waiving goodbye to their families and Aiyanna suddenly felt a hand land on her shoulder causing her to turn and look at her brother Severus Harold Potter the brother who was getting married.

"What are you doing here alone?" asked Severus as he leaned on the rail beside his youngest sister.

"Nothing, just looking at the water," said Aiyanna.

Severus turned around and then looked at the water as well, the sound of the waves was calming and there was an occasional sound from the gulls, Severus turned to Aiyanna and then touched her shoulder.

"Hey it'll be okay, I'll still be your brother," said Severus. "Besides, We're Snapes and Potters."

Aiyanna laughed and then suddenly they heard the horn from the ship and then Aiyanna saw the anchor rise and then Severus took his sister's hand and then headed to the sixth floor where they got the VIP suites, it was a wedding after all.

She entered her room and then picked up her dress, tonight was the wedding and she had to prepare for it, sitting on the desk she looked at herself, she was happy and content she had a family that loves her and more, Aiyanna picked up the brush and then started combing her hair.

When she was about done her mother Angela entered the room, she was dressed in a gown and then smiled at her youngest daughter.

"You look lovely," said Angela. "You look like your grandmother in your father's side."

"Right," said Aiyanna, she had lily's red hair and eyes but she got the Snape personality.

"Now remember, this is your brother's big day, so I want you to be happy for him," said Angela.

"I know mother," said Aiyanna. "I am happy for him."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go down and help with the guests," said Angela.

Aiyanna smiled and then exited the room and then went to the Deck where the wedding was to be and then she helped them sit down, once everything was finished the wedding started, since it was a muggle wedding, she was the bridesmaid and walked down the aisle when it was her turn and when it came to the bride the wedding march began, all the relatives turned around and watched as the bride walked down the aisle. Aiyanna watched her going down the aisle and then bride and bridesmaid looked at one another and then the bride smiled and then did the thumbs up sign and Aiyanna did it too.

Once the wedding started Aiyanna lost her attention on the long arduous ceremony, but when it was ending and it was time for the picture taking, she and to go up when she was called twice to take the pictures.

The reception was at a special dining room used for this kind of special occasions and then she mingled, the reception in the muggle world are different, for instance the reception was full of symbols, the moment the bride and Groom entered the reception room they were showed with Ride, and rose petals. The rice signified money and how they would have a lot of it, petals meant love The Cake cutting would signify how big their love is, and the doves signify everlasting love.

Once it was safe enough to escape, Aiyanna left the reception and then headed to the deck to enjoy a bit of fresh air she went to the stern, her gown was tight and she wanted to breathe, she spent a few minutes on the stern when.

"Wait what are you doing?" asked a girl's voice causing Aiyanna to turned and then suddenly her eyes spotted something gleam in the air before it went down suddenly she felt something wet on her cheek, Aiyanna wiped it off her and then looked at it, in the moonlight she saw that it was something dark, she neared it on her nose and then smelt the metallic smell of it.

"What the…" said Aiyanna. "This is blood."

The man heard her speak and then turned around and then spotted her Aiyanna froze and then looked at the man as he neared her, the man had silver to metallic hair, and the silver eyes that seemed to look into her very soul.

"You saw didn't you," he said. "You saw me murder her right?"

Aiyanna started to back away from the man and turned around but the man grabbed hold of her wrist and then pulled her towards him.

"I do not want others to see my other profession, to do that I'll have to kill you," said the man. "But I always have my way with them first."

* * *

_Rape scene cut out go to to read that one or to my blog once i put that scene up...  
_

* * *

"That was a nice time," said the man. "Too bad it will be your last."

The man raised his knife and the sent it down and then stabbed Aiyanna, she coughed up blood and then looked at the man. The man took Aiyanna's naked body and then walked to the edge of the ship and then threw her overboard, clapping his hands and then zipped up his pants and then went back into the ship.

As Aiyanna entered the water she was sinking and she was in terrible pain, she saw the blood coming out of her chest and she didn't have the strength to swim to the surface, she knew she was dying and she was scared, she was only sixteen, she though of her family, her life, she did not want to lose them, she wanted to cry but her tears only joined the water around her, she was so tired and her lungs were filling up with water, as she gave up her last breath in the water she thought of only one thing.

'_I don't want to die,_' she thought as she lost consciousness.

-0-0-0-0-

When she woke up, she saw that she was in a bed; a man was reading her medical file when she woke up, and the man saw her and then looked at her.

"Welcome to the land of the dead, Miss Potter," said the man.

Aiyanna looked at the man to see his long blond hair with lovely topaz eyes, he wore a scientist outfit but it seemed that he handled medicines too.

"Land of the dead?" said Aiyanna. "Then that means I'm dead then."

"Regretfully," said the man. "Though your passing was a bit tragic."

"I remember I was murdered," said Aiyanna a bit regretfully. "But I forgot who murdered me."

"Indeed, you have a spell on your, a forgetting spell and a complicated one at that," said the man. "I don't want to remove that in fear of all your memories disappearing so that spell will have to stay there."

"I just wish I did not die," said Aiyanna. "My parents, what will they do? I haven't graduated from Hogwarts yet, and now I'm dead, there was so much I wanted to do on earth."

"I can see that you're still attached quite strongly to the land of the living," said the man. "And that is precisely the reason why you're here."

"Here? What's here?" asked Aiyanna.

"You are in the Angel of Death Association," said the man. "We are one of the highest and most secretive bureau in the land of the dead, we are in charge of souls that should have died but have lived longer than they ought to, we kill them so as not to break the balance between the living and then dead."

"So what has that got to do with me?" asked Aiyanna.

"You are a potential to be one of us," said the man. "Though I myself am an angel of death."

"I see," said Aiyanna. "What exactly is an angel of Death?"

"There are several names for us," said the man. "Shinigami in Japan, Catholics call us angel of death, others call us the angel of vengeance, others the grim reapers, or others the harbingers of death. Either or another, but they all have one thing in common, they collect souls. We have the right to go in between worlds both living and the dead, we "Reapers" work in pairs, one cannot work without the other and the nice thing about it that you get a new body, and the chance to continue or begin anew your life if you choose to stay undercover in the living world, but the body is created from this world so you will have to come here often so that your body wont rot."

"So what does one have to do to be this Angel of death?" asked Aiyanna interested, she was thinking that if she accepted this she would spend time with her family, but that would mean killing people, but she knew that will be her price for her selfishness, because since getting a new body is quite selfish.

"You must still be attached to the living world, very strongly attached, and since you are you passed this test," said the man. "The chief will be visiting soon to ask this of you."

"I want this position, when can I speak to him?" he asked.

"I heard you," said another voice and out came a middle-aged man and then looked at her. "It is a heavy burden young lady to be an angel of death, you will have to kill people over staying on earth."

"I understand sir," said Aiyanna. "I'll do anything to just see my family again."

"Very well, Andrew please give her, her new body, and Miss Potter, every Angel of death is assigned a place where you can make sure the deaths in that place happen on schedule, you will be stationed in London then with this guy, his name is Andrew Cartwright, he died when he was 26 years old and has worked here for 79 years, he was the one who developed these bodies thus making it easier for us to control our spiritual energy," said the chief

"But it has a downside," said Andrew the long blond haired person said. "Since the bodies were created here, you will still have to use your spiritual energy to let living people see you, before just to let others see you would require almost all of your energy but with this body I minimized the usage by 85%."

"Which means I'll still have to use powers to make my family see me," said Aiyanna.

"At least you don't get tired easily," said Andrew. "Unless they have huge spiritual power then they can see you without using your powers."

"I don't think so; the ghosts in school are probably using the school's magic to make them appear to the students, but that's school, I don't know in the world outside school," said Aiyanna.

"Well, let's go get your new body," said Andrew.

"Yes, lets," said Aiyanna.

-0-0-0-0-

Once Aiyanna got out she still had her face and body style, and she was wearing pants and a shirt, she walked around and then Andrew smiled at her while the Chief clapped.

"Very good, it accepted you," said Andrew and then handed Aiyanna two books. "Read these, these are lessons for you to learn, these are based on my studies on all souls have in common… basic flying, basic invisibility and more, and this is one thing all angels of death should learn, it's Japanese but we find them extremely useful in our endeavors, so…"

He placed another book into her stack and then looked at her.

"You need to know basic Japanese to learn how to use these spells," said Andrew. "You need to memorize all Fuda spells."

"Fuda spells?" asked Aiyanna.

"Japanese muggles can use spells, but only if they have a high level of spiritual energy," said Andrew. "And all Angels of death can use these because the ruler of the land of the dead only chooses the best to be his angels of death."

"Okay, my sleep will be sacrificed again," said Aiyanna.

"You really don't need to sleep, sleep only recharges your spiritual energy, you can sleep once a week, at most," said Andrew. "You're no longer human; you're a harbinger of death."

Aiyanna gave a small laugh and then started placing books into her bag, the chief turned to her after Aiyanna had placed the books in her bag.

"If you are planning to go back to your family, you cannot tell them that you are an angel of death, we're a secret branch so you must understand," said the chief. "And that must mean you can't tell them that you're dead."

"I understand," said Aiyanna.

"Well then, let's bring you back on that ship, your brother, James was it, is going to look for you, so you are going to pretend to be falling asleep in the recliner on that ship," said the chief. "Take this pill; it will make you show the symptoms of a cold."

Aiyanna took the pill and then Andrew motioned for her to follow him and then she did, Andrew lead her to the portal and then offered her his hand and she took it and then Andrew stepped into the portal and Aiyanna followed into the portal and when they came out they were on the deck of the ship.

"You better, raise your spiritual energy higher, you can do that because you had practice dealing with magic, just think of your spiritual energy as magic and you're all set," said Andrew.

Aiyanna nodded and concentrated for a second and then managed to rise up her powers and then suddenly the door opened to see her brother, James Artinus Potter looking around for her. He spotted her and then went to her he did not see Andrew.

"Aiyanna, you're here," he said. "The party ended hours ago, and you did not go to your room."

"Oh sorry," said Aiyanna. "I fell asleep after reading a few books."

Sure enough, James spotted a flashlight that Andrew slipped in and a few scattered books in a recliner and then looked at her.

"You changed out of the dress I see," he said. "But you'll catch cold."

At that moment, the pill took effect and then Aiyanna sneezed and then James blinked and then shook his head.

"You really don't know what's good for you," said James as he removed his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. "Well, let's head to rest."

Aiyanna kept the books into her bag again and then she noticed Andrew wave at her and then disappear into the portal and then Aiyanna turned back to her cousin.

For a few days, Aiyanna spent the days reading even after her symptoms cleared, she did not sleep but she only ordered her food through room service, her mother and father went to check on her only to see her reading on the bed.

"Ahh, Aiyanna, this isn't like you," said Angela as she entered her room, Aiyanna had just finished reading the basic Japanese and now had switched to the basic skills that all souls have, though she had a little bit difficulty reading Andrew's handwriting she still was reading it.

"I'm fine mother," said Aiyanna as her hand went to the fish and chips dish beside her, she took a fish dip and dipped it on the sauce and then ate from it.

"What are you reading?" asked Angela taking a book and opening it.

Aiyanna grabbed that book and then looked at her mother; the mother looked a bit shocked at her daughter.

"Just reading ahead," said Aiyanna. "You know, I want to be an auror when I graduate from Hogwarts."

"That's nice," said Angela. "But reading should not hinder you from outward activities."

"I'll be just fine," said Aiyanna.

For one thing, she did not want to go outside because she knew that her murderer was still around, and since she was told to not make a scene in which her parents would find out that she is dead, she decided to spend time reading until they reached port.

"Very well have it your way," said Angela as she went out of the room, Harry was there waiting for his wife.

"Well," He asked.

"She's still staying in the room," said Angela.

"I wonder what's happened?" asked Harry.

"I don't understand her now Harry," said Angela.

"I'll go talk to her," said Harry.

Harry entered to see his daughter glance up and then return to her reading, he sat on the bed and then went to feel his daughter's forehead.

"You feel fine," said Harry. "But why stay up here?"

"Because," said Aiyanna looking at her father in the eye. "I choose to do so."

"Well, it's not healthy," said Harry taking Aiyanna's book away and then closed it. "You have to mingle, its not healthy for my daughter to close herself off from this world."

Aiyanna took the book and then returned it to the bag and then closed it and then stood up from the bed, she might just as well go out for a few minutes to appease her parents. However, that also ran the risk of being found out. She could lower her spiritual energy but she wanted to finish reading as soon as possible so that was why she spent the whole time reading.

Going out of the room and into the hall walking around when she saw Andrew waiting for her.

"Yo," he said raising a hand to greet her.

"How long have you been waiting for me over there?" she asked.

"Can we go someplace public? I am not visible by and besides, if I use my spiritual powers, you parents will be asking who I am when all you've been doing is staying stuck in your room reading," said Andrew.

"You were spying on me?" she asked.

"Nope, I just knew that was what you're doing since your murderer might be here," said Andrew.

Once they were in the deck and there were a mot of people there placed on a cup on to hide her hair from the crowd and then looked at the sea.

"So what have you come here for?" she asked.

"The chief's giving us a mission," said Andrew giving out a letter and then Aiyanna took it and then opened it.

_Miss Potter,_

_There will be a series of murders that will be happening on the ship you'll be there, and some of them are not going to be in the death list, you must find the cause and try and stop them, protect the people who are not going to die._

_Andrew will be with you shortly, this ship will be docking in Paris there and he will get on as a waiter, __you do not know each other,__ am I clear?_

"How ironic," said Aiyanna as she crumpled the piece of paper and then threw it into the water. "That my first case is the ship that I died in."

"Well, from here on keep a look out on things here until I formally get on this ship," said Andrew as he took off into the air and then flew off.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll keep watch," said Aiyanna as she looked at the disappearing speck and then looked into the blue sea and then turned around. "Well its time for me to return to reading my book."

* * *

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) you can go to the deleted scene if you want too in... http:// juliannaspencer. blogspot. com/ 2010/01 / between-worlds-chapter-one. html just remove the spaces...

juliannaspencer20


End file.
